Scissoroid
by IcedT101
Summary: A new meister uses Soul as her own weapon but has to share him with Maka. Maka gets jealous and wants to kill her for earning his heart. Based on the song Scissoroid from Luka and Miku. Complete


_**Hi everyone! If you noticed, I'm using vocaloid songs as a storyline. I switched things up so it would make more sense. There will be no Chapters or sequels because it's a song just to let people know that have asked me to. I'm really sorry about that. But I won't always do this! I'm working on Lust which has loads of chapters. Anyways, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for this story and a randomly made up fan character.**_

* * *

><p>Maka watched from the window. The girl held onto Soul because she was scared of bumblebees. The angered girl almost ripped off her coat just by looking at them "I'm sorry, but I can't tolerate this anymore. If you want to curse at her then just do it!" She yelled while clenching her teeth.<p>

Ever since Yoku came to this school, she had been loved by many people. She was sweet, nice, and caring to people, especially Maka. Yoku considered Maka as a big sister, (since Maka was older) and because of that, she would answer to her 'Yes Onee-san?'(Onee-san means big sister). Although, when she started using Soul as a personal weapon, Maka got ticked off. Lord Death settled this by telling them to share him. Every day Maka would teach her basics of fighting. Every time when she got hurt because of Maka's fighting skills, Soul would yell at her. "It's ok," she would say, "Maka is only trying to make me a better technician!" After that, she gave her a heart warming speech.

"I'm glad to have you as my older sister! I love training with you! Thanks for making me improve in my skills; I want to be the best meister in the whole world just like you, Maka!" Then a killer bear hug comes.

"However, Yoku, you are so sly!" Maka murmured angrily as she watched her feeding Soul pancakes. "You're stealing him away from me!"

She covered her ears not believing what she was thinking. "I was always the one who cared for him and comforted him. Is Soul sick of me?" Tears formed in her eyes.

Something glistened and caught Maka's eyes. She looked at a pair of sharp scissors'. The ashed blonde smiled and reached out for the pair of scissors'. "I'd rather have _**NO**_ sister's."

Maka ran past Soul hoping he wouldn't see her with the scissors'. He looked back concerned but he shrugged it off.

"Goodbye Yoku, this is _**your**_ entire fault!" Maka kept smiling as if someone stitched it to be like that. "I want to take back _**my**_ Soul."

She kept thinking about the little ass. "You use big breast and clumsiness for allurement, don't you?"

"You purposely cry when I train you. I didn't even touch you!" Maka walked through the halls and saw her door. "Why do you try to steal him away from me? It's unforgivable! I liked you, but this action is far from unjust!"

Holding a pair of scissors', she entered her room and saw her lying on her bed sleeping. "I'll make sure you sleep forever."

She prepared to stab her but for some reason her hands wouldn't answer back. Maka actually cared for her. Yoku had always been kind and she loved Maka very much. It was too much to handle.

Yoku's eyes fluttered open and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you, Onee-chan! You haven't visited me in my room for a long time!" She warmly greeted. "What will you teach me today?" The dark brunette asked while standing up. "I do appreciate you being my sister, Maka!"

Yoku puts her hands over her chest. "You've truly been a great sister, Maka! Onee-Chan is the kindest, cutest and the best meister in the world..." Maka looked at her with big streams of tears and sadness coming out of her eyes.

"What was I thinking? I can't do it! I've never been more proud to be your big sister!" Maka closed her eyes and started to weep.

She hugged Maka. Somehow, the hug felt cold. "I love you so much, Maka." Yoku then smiled evilly, "Just kidding." Before Maka could escape she took the sharp scissors' from her hand and stabbed her in the stomach.

She fell onto her knees while clutching her bloody stomach. Fresh tears came out of her eyes.

"Hey Maka, your duty ended a long time ago."

The poor girl fell to her side and breathed deeply. "Why?"

"I love Soul so badly. You could've stayed out of the way and lived. Now he's my exclusive weapon!"

Maka closed her eyes and started to drift off. "_How could this be?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm guessing some of you are saying, "THAT BITCH!" If you guys noticed, Yoku's name is short for Yokubou. In Japanese, it means lust or to desire. Yoku is not my official character, she is made up randomly just for this story. By the way, Maka dies in both of my stories LOL. Anyways, REVIEW OR MAKA WILL DIE AGAIN! Asking no, threatening yes! <strong>_


End file.
